kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
The Courtship of Joseph's Father
The Courtship of Joseph's Father is the two hundred-thirty-first episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on April 13, 2008. The episode was written by Tony Gama-Lobo and Rebecca May, and directed by Michael Loya. Synopsis Joseph becomes the Star quarterback at Tom Landry Middle School, and gives the school hope that they'll actually win this year. Spencer Academy, a very wealthy prep school, offers Joseph a scholarship to play for their school instead. Joseph wants to stay at Landry, but Dale wants him to take the cash offering. Dale realizes that his family doesn't fit into the upper-class lifestyle and tries to raise money to pay back the school's exclusive contract. Trivia *The title of the episode is a parody of the title of the TV show The Courtship of Eddie's Father *At the "Gribble Gala", the silent auction prizes shown were a fetus alien in a jar and a case of Alamo beer. *The fetus alien which was shown as an auction prize at the "Gribble Gala" was also shown in the episode Dream Weaver among other prized possessions of Dale. Goofs * At the auction, Joseph is seen wearing a football jersey, then in the next scene he is shown wearing his regular clothes. Quotes *'Dale:' "Nancy, I have something to tell you. I am a husband and an exterminator, but above all, I'm a father. And it's my responsibility to provide the best for my child. That is why I've given away our only son, our precious boy, to be raised by rich people." Nancy: "What are you talking about, Dale? I just saw Joseph at the Hills'." Dale: "What?! He can't stay with them! They're worse than us!" *'Kahn:' "Hello, neighbor! I hear your delightful son is attending prestigious Spencer Academy." Dale: "You heard correctly." Kahn: "Maybe you could write a letter of recommendation for Kahn, Jr. You know how to write, don't you?" (laughs) "Of course you do, you big Spencer family! But just in case, I typed up a little something. Make your mark here." *'Dale:' "Gentlemen." Bill: "Wow, Dale, you could be on top of a wedding cake. What's the occasion?" Dale: "I'm going to a gala. That's what we "Spencer families" do. We gala." Hank: "Look, it's bad enough you stuck Joseph somewhere he doesn't want to be and screwed up Tom Landry's winning season. Can we not hear about your stupid party?" Dale: "Gala." *'Dale:' "Joseph can get his name on more than a bench! Like a stadium or a country! Think of it, Nancy! 'Josephistan'". *'Joseph:' "I don't know what to do. I'm so nervous. I got stomach flies!" *'Bill:' "Are you sure you're doing what's best for Joseph?" Dale: "Are you suggesting he stay at Tom Landry? Because their offer was CRAP!" *'Dale:' "Quite an impressive place you've got here. Might I suggest for future tours a golf cart? Or a little train?" *'Dale:' "Gasp! You're Uncle Chuck, of Uncle Chuck's Breakfast Meats! Your picture's on my sausage patties!" Charlie St. Clair: "Oh, that's my dad- he founded the company, but I run it now. And someday I'll pass it to my son... unless he's still a vegetarian. Then I guess the girl gets it." *''(Dale gets back from the cowboy-themed auction and goes to see Hank)'' Hank: (looks at Dale's cowboy outfit) "Wherever you just came from, thank you for not inviting me." *''(Dale is in the alley opening his gift basket from Spencer Academy)'' Bill: "A bottle of champagne and TWO glasses - which one of us will Dale choose?!" Dale: "Not you." *'Hank:' "That's not cheese in that basket, that's payola!! That school is trying to buy you off!" Dale: "Nobody's buying anybody! They're simply offering Dale's Dead Bug a one-hundred year pay-up-front no spray contract - it's completely above board!" *''(A recruiter for a private school approached Dale about Joseph)'' Hank: "You're not actually considering this, are you?" Dale: "Doesn't hurt to listen! Plus he gave me his card, I'm pretty much committed at this point." *'Dale:' "I will be commended for having spawned such a superior athlete! People will point at my loins and say, Job well done!" Notes *International Airdates: Denmark: August 13, 2008 on TV3 Allusions *'Dale:' "Come on, you've seen Annie!" Dale is referring to Little Orphan Annie, the popular comic strip/movie/Broadway show about a lovable red headed orphan named Annie who gets chosen to live with Oliver Warbucks, a billionaire. Thanks to his resources, Daddy Warbucks clearly leads a better life than Annie is used to (she even wants to scrub the floors when she first arrives as she is accustomed to doing at the orphanage), but she gradually starts to adapt to his style. *'Dale:' "I could have danced all night!" "I Could Have Danced All Night" is a song from the 1956 musical "My Fair Lady". *The title is an allusion to the 1969 television show The Courtship of Eddie's Father, which was based on a 1963 movie of the same name. Stinger Quote Joseph: "I can't remember what you look like!" Category:Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Article stubs